Valentine's Gift
by ThatCollegeKid
Summary: The overwhelmed girl felt tears beginning to sting her eyes as she thought of her own gift. "After this...how can I give her mine…? How can it even compare...?"


Ochako shuffled from foot to foot at her and Momo's meeting place. It was Valentine's Day. The two of them had been dating for some time, but this was their first Valentine's together and Ochako wanted it to be really special. She reached into her pocket for the dozenth time since she'd arrived and gripped the small gift inside, unreasonably nervous that it might have disappeared in the five minutes since she last checked. It wasn't a sophisticated gift, but she put all her love and effort into it, and she hoped Momo would like it.

"Ochako!"

The girl froze up and shifted her eyes to the tall girl coming her way and she felt her breath leave her. Momo was wearing tight jeans and Converse with a tight white tank top, exposing her bare, toned arms. The top exposed some skin towards the bottom, revealing a small bit of the abs that she had worked so hard to get.

Ochako was slack-jawed as she stared at her girlfriend. Momo tilted her head.

"Love?"

Her girlfriend snapped out of her staring and slightly shook her head. "Sorry, sorry. I was just distracted." Ochako smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. "Happy Valentine's Day, Momo."

Momo gave a gentle smile, her dark eyes sparkling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ochako."

They pulled away from each other, both slightly disappointed at that fact.

"So, did you want to exchange gifts?" Ochako asked, her heart rate rising.

Momo nodded. "Of course, but I need you to close your eyes before I give it to you."

Ochako was confused, but consented, closing her eyes and waiting for something to happen. She heard the sound of footsteps as her girlfriend shifted behind. Ochako heard the sound of jingling as she felt a weight settle around her neck.

"Open your eyes, love." She heard Momo whisper into her ear.

Open her eyes she did and looked down as she grabbed what had been put around her neck.

She gasped.

It was a chain necklace, the chains painted a dazzling gold. Meeting at the end of the chains was a diamond, a _real _diamond carved into the shape of a heart. It glistened in the sunlight. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It..

The overwhelmed girl felt tears beginning to sting her eyes as she thought of her own gift.

_After this...how can I give her mine…? How can it even compare..._

"Ochako, love, what's wrong?" Momo asked semi-frantically, startled at her girlfriend's sudden outburst of tears.

"It-It's just…" Ochako struggles to speak, hiccuping and gasping. "You got me s-such a n-nice and beautiful gift. I-it must've cost s-so much, a-and I can't a-afford to give you s-something this n-nice, and I feel s-so awful that I c-can't do that for y-you, because you deserve it so much, a-and I-"

Before she could finish, she found her mouth covered by Momo's lips, effectively silencing her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into it. Disappointingly for her, her girlfriend pulled away and cupped her cheek.

"Ochako, love of my life and my treasure, do not ever apologize for your circumstances. I know you do not come from a family of privilege and I know how hard it is on you to try and make ends meet. I will never, _ever _think less of you for it." She brushed a few strands of hair behind Ochako's ear. "I do not need an expensive gift to know you love me. You do that just by being you." Momo leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on her forehead.

Ochako stood for a moment, mouth hanging open as she contemplated Momo's words. She sniffed and pulled her taller counterpart into a hug.

"I don't deserve you, Momo. You're too good for me."

"Please don't say things like that, love. Of course you do. You deserve everything in life. You're kind, compassionate, a hard worker, and so full of light." Momo looked Ochako in the eyes, wiping away her tears with her thumb. "You're _my _light."

Ochako contemplated the words before leaning in and kissing Momo's cheek. She let out a small laugh afterwards.

"I...umm...I did get you a gift, but...it isn't as nice as yours."

She dug into her pocket and revealed the present. It was a bracelet, homemade by the looks of it. There were tiny plastic blocks with letters on them in a thick black.

_MOMO + OCHAKO _

The brown haired girl looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes, evidently still embarrassed about the small gift. Momo, on the other hand, gasped softly and gently grasped the bracelet, closely examining it. She giggled with glee before slipping it onto her wrist. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her small girlfriend, placing a long kiss to her hair.

"It's perfect, love. I love every part of it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel-" Ochako was cut off with a finger to her lips and an amused smile being sent her way.

"I said it's perfect. I'll wear it everyday, all day. I'll wear it when I sleep, when I shower, in class, on dates, all the time. I love it in every possible way." She tilted her head in mock curiosity. "Have I convinced you, yet?"

Silence was her response. Momo was concerned that Ochako may still be doubting herself before she looked up at the taller girl. She fiddled with the diamond necklace around her neck.

"I love you." She said with a toothy grin. "I'll wear this all the time, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Momo."

Momo felt her face heating up before she closed her eyes and pulled her girlfriend closer. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."


End file.
